


My Beloved Has Exquisite Feet

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, PG-rated sexy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: Julian contemplates his hopes for an evening with Garak.





	My Beloved Has Exquisite Feet

He first started thinking about the possibilities when Garak wore maroon boots that matched his outfit. So many men only wore black or brown boots, but Garak could be counted on to appreciate the value of advertising.

Julian knew that Garak's feet were quite human-looking, though grey and with small ridges on either side of the tendon of his heel. He'd never touched them, let alone with the kind of care and desire he hoped Garak might permit tonight.

Garak had invited Julian to join him for the evening. Perhaps it might end in Garak taking off those enticing boots, removing his socks, and enjoying himself as Julian explored his insteps and arches with gently stroking fingers.


End file.
